The present invention relates generally to equipment for pressing draperies by the application of air and steam thereto.
The pressing of draperies in cleaning and pressing establishments normally entails lengthy and tedious handling of each drapery. The considerable size and pliable nature of draperies renders same extremely awkward to handle. The large size of most draperies requires that they each be manually introduced and removed from pressing equipment by a worker or workers with considerable time being devoted to each drapery processed. The labor expense encountered by existing pressing equipment results in a high per drapery pressing cost.